Currently there are a wide variety of known electronic device docks that include a connector for electrically connecting to the electronic device. The connection between the dock and the electronic device may be established to provide power, to transfer data or other information, or for any other suitable reason. Consumers may equip their electronic devices with an outer protective case to protect them from damage. Myriad cases are available having a large range of dimensions and thicknesses. Some relatively thick cases may require the connector within the dock to extend a large distance from the dock to enable the electronic device to fully mate with the connector. If the dock is designed with such a connector, the use of a relatively thin case or no case at all may result in an unsightly gap between the electronic device and the docking station.
New docking stations may require new features to accommodate electronic devices with and without protective cases while providing an aesthetically pleasing appearance.